Phantom Orion B:D
Phantom Orion B:D is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released on September 17, 2011 in Japan and it is owned by Chris. Phantom Orion is unique, as it features a ball bearing similarity to Wolborg MS from the Hard Metal System. These ball bearings give Phantom Orion increased stability and more Stamina, (similar to Evil Befall) enough for it to solo spin for at least seven minutes and thirty two seconds. (7:32) Hasbro will release it as Phantom Orion 145ES. Face Bolt: Orion left The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellations. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio, and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. 4D Energy Ring: Orion *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Orion is burgundy in color, with designs of notches on its end. Orion has sharp spikes on its sides which are meant to represent the top half of Orion's face. It also features eye-like stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a grin or a face. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create the grinning face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode, but Stamina Mode is more recommended. Core *'Weight: '''2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of its amazing Stamina due to its Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel. It is even heavier than Burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at its weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the weight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Chris prefers Phantom in Stamina Mode. Overall Phantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and out spinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions. However, the tall height of B:D provides Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great results and is best used in the combos MF-H Phantom Orion TH170D, MF-H Phantom Orion AD145WD, MF-H Phantom Aquario TH170D, MF-H Phantom Bull AD145WD, Phantom Aquario TH170D, and Phantom Bull AD145WD. Like stated above, the metal wheel should be in Stamina Mode. This is the reason why it has extraordinary stamina. If Blitz and Variares are the most versatile Attack-Type wheels, then Phantom and Scythe are the most versatile Stamina-Type wheels. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5' 4D Performance Tip: Bearing Drive (B:D) *'Weight:' 3.45 grams Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core (B:C) from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a performance tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when it's low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip; this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance: it just continues to spin in a titled position in one place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance, or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although, some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as one of the best Stamina Tips ever. Although, you'll have to be careful with this tip because they break very easily. It has broken the Beyblade world spin record at 7:12 minutes, but however it broke its own record, and its new record is 7:35 minutes. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip since Phantom Orion can take a lot of critical hits without getting affected a lot. It has even better stamina when paired with the Phantom Wheel. It is similar to the AS performance tip from Sol Blaze. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 6 Anime Special Moves *'Barnard's Loop': Orion releases it's Legend Aura in the shape of itself and swallows the opponent whole in it's energy then condenses that into raw energy which self destructs on a very wide scale, the attack only harms the opponenet as Orion suffers no damage. Other versions Phantom Orion B:D Skeleton Ver - CoroCoro Lottery (Black Metal Wheel with red highlights, a translucent white Energy Ring and Facebolt, with a clear B:D 4D Bottom) *'''Legend Beyblade Set - '''A Gold recolour of Phantom Orion. Gallery bb118.jpg|Promo. o0392050211487037814.png|Promo. Phantom.png|Phantom Orion. phantomorion2.jpg|Bottom. phantomorion3.jpg|Parts. 0001.jpg|Phantom Orion in Stamina Mode. 0002.jpg|Phantom Orion in Attack Mode. PhantomOrionSpecialPartsSet.PNG|Phantom Orion B:D - WBBA Special Parts Set. にゅしぃ.JPG|CH120 on B:D. POrionSkeletonVer..PNG|Phantom Orion Skeleton Ver. おり会.JPG|Recommended combos for Phantom Orion. 0004.jpg bb-118b.jpg|Phantom Orion. a20791a1328de4217b9f84_m.jpg|Orion box. LBセット_オリオン_横.jpg LBセット オリオン 横.jpg LBセット オリオン.jpg Phantom Face.png Phantom Face II.png Phantom II.png Hasbro Phantom Orion.jpg|Hasbro Phantom Orion B:D with Mode Switch Hasbro Phantom Orion REAL.jpg|Hasbro Phantom Orion B:D Hyperblade Re-Colours CoroCoro preview $(KGrHqF,!iUE4vk5!ClIBORLtoCIlw~~0_35.jpg PhantomOrion2.PNG|Side and Top. PhantomOrion3.PNG PhantomOrion4.PNG|Phantom Orion spinning. o0366036411409139061.png|B:D. PhantomOrion5.PNG Phantom Orion DD.png imgres.jpg Concept art 0007.jpg|Concept art. 0008.jpg 00010.jpg 00011.jpg 00014.jpg 00015.jpg 00016.jpg 00018.jpg 00021.jpg 00019.jpg 00020.jpg orion.jpg 00002.jpg|How the ball bearing works. Anime OrionH.png PhantomOrionSpin4.jpg|Motif. Tv1316303583582.jpg|Phantom Orion in the anime. beyblade 4D chris holds Phantom.png|Chris holding Phantom Orion B:D. Tv1316303613612.jpg|Beast. Tv1316303618429.jpg MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Phantom Orion Vs Blitz Unicorno. MasamuneVsChris9.jpg MasamuneVsChris12.jpg|Orion in Midair. MasamuneVsChris7.jpg MasamuneVsChris15.jpg MasamuneVsChris16.jpg|Beast. MasamuneVsChris17.jpg PhantomOrionSpin.jpg PhantomOrionSpin2.jpg PhantomOrionSpin3.jpg Beyblade 4D Phantom Orion Blue Flames.png OrionS.png|Orion constellation. 128 21.jpg|Phantom Orion against L-Drago Destroy. 128 1.jpg OrionA.png OrionC.png 133 8.jpg 133 6.jpg orion.jpg|Orion spinning|link=Phantom Orion B:D. Stats.png pizap.com13474051605501.jpg|Owner of Phantom Orion, Chris in a collage Manga PhantomOrionManga1.PNG|Phantom Orion (top left hand-corner) battling Ray Gil Videos Trivia *B:D is the 1st and the only 4D Bottom that doesn't have a Mode Change. *B:D is the third Bottom ever released to have a Bearing System in it, the first was Wolborg MS, second was Bearing Survivor MS. *Phantom Orion is the first Beyblade with a completely plastic core. *The early prototypes of Phantom Orion feature a different Face Bolt motif, which appeared to resemble a Roman Gladiator-like design similar to Gravity Destroyer. *The Phantom Wheel prototype appeared to have a four-winged Storm design without the gaps. *In the anime, the Phantom Wheel's change in appearance was due to a transformation when Chris awakened as a Legend Blader rather than a mode change. *Hasbro will release this as Phantom Orion 145ES. It will not have mode change or B:D. *In the anime, B:D actually allows Phantom Orion to spin forever due to "zero friction". Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades